


What Right Have I

by ragnarok89



Category: Bleach, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Coital, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Snark, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Rakshata/Soifon. “No one would ever let me live it down if they found out about us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Right Have I

Soifon had no idea how she kept getting tangled in Rakshata's grasp, and yet here she was. They really didn't have time for this; _she_ didn't have any time for this. She was a captain, she had a position and a reputation to uphold, and _yet_ again, here she was.

"Well, well, look at you," Rakshata smiled pleasantly as she sat on the edge of the bed right next to Soifon. "For a captain, you do know how to relax pretty quickly."

"Oh shut up," Soifon scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest to hide the bare skin, her cheeks pink. "It's not like I ever thought I would be back here. No one would ever let me live it down if they found out about us."

"In a way, no." Rakshata laughed. "But, it would bore me if that were to happen."

"Why's that, dare I ask?"

"Because, it wouldn't be much fun." She smirked. "There wouldn't be any sneaking around or having the thrill of getting caught excite either one of us, me especially."

"That figures." Soifon huffed as she straightened the blanket across her hips.

"You're not the sentimental type." Rakshata conceded. "But do you know what the best thing about this is?"

"And what's that?" Soifon inferred, arching an eyebrow.

"It's that you always manage to show your true colors." Rakshata placed a hand on Soifon's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye. "Make no mistake, I do intend to make the most of this, and _enjoy_ every last bit of it, wherever this takes us."

She reached underneath the blanket, running the back of her hand up Soifon's inner leg, her other hand winding her fingers through Soifon's, making the captain blush.

"Why wait?" Soifon asked, leaning into Rakshata's hand as it began to stroke her ready body. She let out a small moan before Rakshata pulled her hand away.

"Ah _ah_ _ah_ , the best part of this arrangement is the anticipation. You should know that by now, Soifon." Rakshata whispered.

Too stunned to respond, all Soifon could do was wish for a chance to see her again, the next time she could take time off from her obligations as a Captain.

She took a deep breath and looked up to her eyes to see the woman right above her. Her mouth curled into a small, coquettish grin. "You're right, Rakshata. The anticipation really _is_ the best part; what right have I to stay away?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Where You Are" by Deine Lakaien.


End file.
